Make it Stop Please
by OmegaWolfStories
Summary: Crona has never been ill before so when he wakes up one day with stabbing stomach pains, he fears the worst. Can Maka help Crona deal with being ill? After all, its just the flu...right?
1. It Hurts Make It Stop Please

"Crona?"

Maka slowly opened the creaky door and peered inside Crona's room. This was strange, he usually waited for her to come down and get him, sitting upright on his bed hugging a pillow but today…he was still curled up in bed. Maka made her way towards the bed and nudged Crona gently on his shoulders.

"Crona, why aren't you up yet?" she asked "We'll be late for class."

"Maka…" he squeaked as he rolled over to face her. "It hurts…I-I don't know how to deal with this kind of pain…"

Maka was concerned, his eyes seemed dead and his skin looked clammy and pale. She placed her hand on his cheek and gasped.

"Crona, you're burning up!"

"Ow, it really hurts!" he groaned as he gripped his stomach "Maka I don't like this, make it stop!"

Maka stroked his hair softly as she tried to calm him. She was already a minuet late for Stein's class but she didn't care, Crona was more important. Soul, who was waiting outside peaked his head through the open door.

"Hey Maka, what's going on?" he asked "Stein's going to kill us"

"Crona's sick" sighed Maka

Soul walked into the room, with a slightly worried look on his face. He sat on the edge of Crona's bed next to Maka and held his hand on Crona's forehead.

"Yikes, that's some fever ya got there pal." He said

"I don't want it. I don't want it. I don't want it." Crona said shakily "Maka…I want it to stop now."

Soul scratched the back of his head.

"What should we do?" he sighed as he turned to Maka.

"Could you go and get Nygus?" she answered "I'll wait here with him"

On that note, Soul left the room to fetch the nurse. Maka helped Crona sit up in his bed and moved his disorderly fringe from his sweat-drenched face. She hooked her arm around his shoulder and hugged him close. The poor little mite was shaking, clutching his stomach in pain and whimpering.

"Maka, I'm scared" he sobbed "I'm going to die a-aren't I?"

"Don't be silly" smiled Maka.

It was quite cute, the way he acted anyone would think he'd never been ill before because he was convinced he was dying.

"Crona, have you ever been sick before?"

"No!" he cried "I don't know how to deal with this right now! Maka what do I do?"

As he cried he'd began to hug Maka's waist, clearly scared out of his wits. Soul re-entered the room followed by Nygus with some medical equipment. Maka moved to make room for the nurse to sit next to Crona. Nygus smiled and held her hand towards Crona's face. He flinched away.

"It's okay Crona" smiled Nygus "I'm just here to see if you're ok."

"I'm dying." Said Crona as his body shook "You don't have to check, I'm dying. You can go away now."

"Aw c'mon now I'm not going to hurt you." Chuckled Nygus

Nygus checked his temperature. The thermometer read103, way too high.

"Ok Crona you have a fever, would you mind lifting up your night shirt so I can check you're breathing." Said Nygus as she got a stethoscope out of her medical bag. Crona looked over to Maka for reassurance and she smiled at him to let him know its ok. He did as Nygus told him and removed his night shirt, revealing his bony upper body. Soul took one look and sniggered.

"Well, I guess we know he's defiantly a guy now."

_Maka…CHOP!_

"Shut up Soul." Growled Maka

Nygus finished checking his breathing; it seemed fine enough but one thing puzzled her, with all this commotion she'd have thought Ragnerock would have made an appearance. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that if Crona was sick, he was too so he was probably sleeping it off.

"Now Crona, I think it would be better for you to miss class today." Smiled Nygus as she packed her stuff back into the bag "I'll tell Dr. Stein you're not feeling well ok?"

"I-I have to be alone?" asked Crona pitifully as tears filled his eyes.

"Don't worry Crona, we'll be back to visit when school's over" said Soul "C'mon Maka lets go."

Maka stood still; she shifted her glance over to Crona who had curled up under his bed sheets once more, completely covering his body and head. She felt bad for him, he'd never been sick before and he was so terrified.

"Hey Nygus, tell Stein I'm sick too…" she said

"But Maka, you NEVER miss class." Gasped Soul

"He can't stay here by himself, he's scared and helpless." Sighed Maka

Soul smiled his usual toothy grin.

"Suit yourself…" he smiled "Seeya later then."

**Hurray! First Chapter is done! Stay tuned for more!**


	2. I feel Cold Maka

"Ow, Ow, OW!" whimpered Crona as he gripped his stomach. "Shh, there, there." Smiled Maka as she stroked his head. "How can I stop this pain, Maka?" sobbed Crona "I…can't deal with it…" Maka started to caress his cheek softly. She felt so helpless, she couldn't physically stop the pain and she felt bad because comforting words clearly were not helping calm him down. "Maka, I'm really scared. I feel cold then hot then cold! I can't deal with this…I can't…" Maka climbed under the blankets and snuggled close to him. Crona began to tremble again, though it was hard to tell whether from the illness or from the fact that a girl was so close to him. "I'll keep you warm Crona." She smiled as she buried her face in the pillow "At least until you fall asleep." "I'm sorry I'm such a pain." Sighed Crona "No you're not, you're my friend…"

It took Crona about ten minuets to fall asleep. Maka carefully climbed from underneath the covers and tucked them around the poorly little meister. She placed her hand on his forehead once again. Still burning hot. "M…Maka…" Crona Whimpered, his eyes barely open

"I'm still here don't worry." She smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder "I'm just going to the bathroom okay?"

Maka was about to move away from the bed but before she could, Crona grabbed her arm. "No!" he whined "I'll be right ba-"

"I don't want to be alone! I can't deal with that!" Maka pulled him close to her and hugged him tightly. Again, he was trembling and sobbing. "Crona, I promise you I'll come back." She smiled "But what if something bad happens and it starts to hurt me again?" "Nothing will happen. I promise."

Maka released Crona from the hug and walked towards the door. She gave him a small smile and he forced a very weak smile in return. She left the room.

She began to walk down the hallway. She couldn't get the image of poor Little Crona out of her head, she'd always felt a little sorry for him but not like this. There was something wrong, seriously wrong with him, she could tell but of course she didn't say that to his face, the poor thing already thought he was dying.

She spotted Soul walking towards her. "Hey, where you off to?" he asked "Bathroom" answered Maka "Why aren't you in class?" "I decided to skip it. It's not the same without you there Maka." "Aw really?" she smiled "Yeah, without you there I actually have to try. I can't copy your answers!" _Maka…CHOP!_

"And to think you actually cared…" she growled. "So how's Crona doing?" asked Soul. "Not good…" sighed Maka "He's in a lot of pain and he's scared to death…"

It went silent for a few seconds, only to have the silence shattered by a chilling scream.

"MAKA!" screamed Crona

Soul and Maka ran down the hall as quick as they could. Crona's screams echoed all around them, the sound bouncing off the walls. They came to Crona's room only to find him gripping his stomach, covered in his black blood.

"Crona!" gasped Maka "what happened?"

"Make it stop! Please! It hurts me Maka! It hurts me!" cried Crona

"Why are you bleeding?" asked Soul

"I just coughed! I didn't do anything! I just coughed!"

Maka ran to comfort him but before she could hug him he began to wretch and heave. She started to rub his back. Without warning, more black blood was pouring out of Crona's mouth.

"Make it stop!" he screamed "I want it to stop NOW!"

Maka wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh, Shh. Calm down." Maka said softly. "Soul! Go get Professor Stein!"

"No need, I'm here" said a voice from the doorway.

Good old Professor Stein heard from Naigus what was happening and he decided to check in on Crona. He made his way towards the bed and felt Crona's temperature.

"Crona, where exactly is the pain?" he asked

"You're Scary!" cried Crona, still holding his stomach "Maka, I already told you, I don't know how to deal with someone with a screw in his head!"

"You can deal with me later, for now just tell me where it hurts!"

"A-around here…" Crona pointed to the spot where the pain was at its most excruciating.

"Right, we need to get him to my office." Said Stein as he helped Crona to his feet.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Soul

"He has to be examined properly, he might need surgery."

"SURGERY?" Maka and Crona gasped together.

"You just want an excuse to Dissect him don't ya you psycho!" growled Soul.

Crona began to shake.

"D-d-d-d-d-dissect?" he whimpered just before passing out.

"Nice Work Soul!" snapped Maka

**Chapter two is complete! *evil laugh* Why is it that the stories I often write involve someone suffering? I dunno I guess im good at writing that sort of stuff…I'll try to write happier ones I promise!**

**Please leave a review! :3 *wags tail***


	3. Problems With Black Blood

**Me: So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy it's unbelievable!**

**Bibu: What's with this story? Why is there always someone suffering in your fanfics?**

**Me: It's the only genre I can really write…hehe**

**Bibu: Damn, lady you messed up… **

**Me: Anyway, I'm sorry it's so late! Enjoy!**

**Bibu: Try not to hang yourself when you're done reading… -_-" **

**Me: *face palm* **

"Maka could you at least TRY not to worry?" sighed Soul as he watched Maka pace nervously back and forth outside of Stein's office door.

"What if they have to operate?" fretted Maka "He has black blood! Something could go wrong and they won't be able to give him a blood transplant or anything!"

Soul walked up to Maka and hugged her tightly as she began to sob. He led her to a wooden bench that was against the wall next to the door and sat her down. She was shaky; as he hugged her he could feel her violently vibrate as if she was being shaken by some invisible force.

"Maka, I know you're worried about him" he sighed "But I'm sure Stein will be able to help him."

Just then, the door of Stein's office opened. The professor walked up to where Maka and Soul were sitting, causing Maka to almost leap out of the seat.

"Please tell me he's okay!" she begged as she gripped Stein's stitched-up white lab coat.

Stein removed his glasses for a brief moment and rubbed his eyes.

"We've got him to stop throwing up blood and he's tired himself out so he's taking a little nap…" he sighed, placing his glasses back to their original position "Seems like he has a really bad case of the Gastric Flu. To someone like you or me it's not that much of a problem but the black blood in Crona's body seems to be reacting really violently to the virus…"

"But he'll be okay right? He'll just need to sleep it off right?" asked Maka, frantically.

"It'll take a while for his body to fight it; due to the black blood his body can't create blood cells that are able to fight something like this. I hate to say it Maka but, if we don't keep a close eye on him there is a chance that Crona could die."

Die. That word cut through Maka like a knife. How could he die? Just a few moments ago, Maka simply thought it to be a simple stomach bug and now there was a chance she could lose him? She collapsed to her knees, still at a loss for what to say. Soul knelt down beside her, hooking his arm around her shoulders. A thought suddenly crossed his mind…

"Hey, professor?" asked Soul "What about Ragnerock? Where's he while all this is going on?"

"We've tried luring him out but I can only assume that he's suffering just as bad as Crona is, they are one and the same you know."

"Can I see him?" asked Maka as Soul helped her to her feet.

"Just don't put any strain on him, he needs to rest." Nodded Stein

Crona's head was spinning as he slowly opened his eyes. As his vision became focussed, he was relieved to see Maka sitting in the armchair next to his bed. She smiled down at him and gently caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she smiled.

Crona grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly.

"M-M-Maka!" he croaked, fighting back tears "What's h-happening to m-me?"

"Shh, it's okay." She said softly.

Crona pushed himself into an upright position, his arms shaking beneath him. Once he was sitting up, he wrapped his arms around Maka's neck, hugging her so tight she almost couldn't breathe. She returned the hug.

"They say you're gonna be fine as long as you don't strain yourself, okay?" she smiled

"R-Ragnerock." Sobbed Crona "I think he's dead, I can't hear him!"

"He's sick too Crona, he needs to sleep just like you do, I promise you he's fine."

Maka gently pushed Crona backwards, resting his head on the white feather pillow. She used the edge of the blanket to wipe away the tears that were resting on Crona's pale cheeks.

"No more crying okay?" she smiled "I'm here for you."

"R-Ragnerock needs to be okay…" Crona said in a weak voice. "I know h-he's mean to m-me but…he's a big p-p-part of me and I don't know what I'd do if he…he…"

Without warning, Maka placed a tender kiss on Crona's cheek. Crona's pale, sickly cheeks were soon swamped with a light pink colour. He looked at Maka in disbelief; did she just do that? Why did she do that? How does one deal in a situation like this?

"M-M-Maka…did you just…"

"Now listen," said Maka "you've got to stay here for a few days okay, but, me and Soul are gonna sleep here too so you won't be alone okay?"

"C-can I do that?" he asked meekly "You know…Ki-ki-ki…"

"When you're better okay?" she smiled "You don't want me to get sick too do you?"

Crona's bashful face dropped.

"No! No! Never!" he gasped.

Maka giggled a little, he was so adorable when he was embarrassed. Soul walked into the room and joined Maka at Crona's bedside.

"So, how you feeling now buddy?" he asked

"Better…I think…I dunno. My stomach still hurts and m-my head feels h-heavy but…I feel…I don't know how to deal with this…"

Maka laughed.

"I only gave him a little kiss!" she smiled

Crona's face was now blushing like a red apple. Soul smiled in his usual "cool" fashion and patted Crona on his shoulder.

"Well done, there pal." He smiled

Crona looked at him confused.

"Though I'm sorry to say," sneered Soul "She's not much to look at, a little flat, you know…"

_MAKA CHOP!_

"You're such a jerk Soul!"

Crona giggled softly to himself. Though he still didn't understand how playful teasing worked, he knew Soul meant nothing hurtful by it.

"Now, now Maka." Laughed Soul as he placed his hand gently on the top of Crona's head "No violence, we're with an invalid you know!"

**Me: WOW! I ended that chapter badly… **

**Bibu: So wait…Maka loves Crona now? I thought you were pro-SoulXMaka? **

**Me: Well I was…until I found this super-chibi-kawaii-desu-picture on DeviantArt! **

**Bibu: You have more faces than a town hall clock, you know that? **

**Me: SILENCE! Anyway, There will be another chapter on the way! Thank you so much for reading up to now! Please continue to read my story :) *bows* **


End file.
